Honeymoon Honeyglows
by MidnightMoonSong
Summary: Some sweet smut/fluff for Felix and Calhoun's wedding night, fluffy as it can get and full of as much cuteness as I could spare.


**A/N: Because there's not enough fluff/smut for these two, so have some wedding night hero's cuties! Don't read it if you don't like it and all that stuff. First smut I've written so if you have the time, let me know if it's any good. Thanks for reading!**

Calhoun landed the hoverboard gently outside the new house Felix had built for them, her wedding dress fluttering slightly in the breeze. She beamed down at her husband who was wrapped around her leg, staring adorably up at her.

"Here we are Short Stack," she said, folding up the hoverboard and shouldering it. "shall we?"

Tamora made to grab for the doorknob when Felix jumped between her and the door.

"No way ma'm, we have to do this properly!" he said, suddenly very serious.

"What's that Felix?" she asked with a wry smile.

"W-well, I have to...that is, I wanted to..." he became suddenly shy, wringing his hands a little.

"To?" She coaxed, kneeling down a little to get to his height, kissing him on the cheek.

A blush crept across his face, making her grin.

"To carry you across the threshold..." he finally finished, looking up at her with those great big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, Fix-it," she fought down a chuckle and kissed him softly. "I appreciate the sentiment but don't think that'll quite work out..."

His blush deepened considerably, "Oh Tammy I'm sorry, sometimes I forget...It's just that, golly, right now I feel about ten feet tall!"

Calhoun stood and he beamed up at her sheepishly.

"Well, drastic times call for drastic measures Soldier." Without warning, she swooped down and scooped her new husband up into her arms, carrying him into their new home. Felix clasped his hands behind her neck and played with her hair a little.

"Oh Tammy, I just love you to the moon and back," he sighed, making a slight blush creep into her cheeks.

He made her feel so damned good, took the weight off of her heart and kept the nightmares away. Felix was practically her opposite in every way, where she was hard and cynical he was innocent and gentle. His bright smile shone light into the dark places of her heart, banishing the demons there. She'd never been adored so purely before, it was a hard thing to get used to, but she was loving every moment of it.

"Love you too Short Stack." she replied, carrying him to the bedroom.

Tamora gently tossed him onto the bed and he bounced once or twice on the soft mattress.

"Wasn't today just wonderful?" he gushed, clasping his hands over his heart and flopping back onto the bed, "All our friends, all that dancing, and oh Tammy, you were the prettiest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

"You're not so bad yourself, now, you gonna help me get out of this thing?" She sat on the edge of the bed and gestured to the zipper at the back of her dress, kicking off her heels.

"Sure thing, sweetheart!" he replied having tossed his shoes and socks onto the floor, his jacket thrown across a chair.

Giving her a soft kiss on the side of her neck, Felix lowered her zipper part way. "There you go Tammy,"

"Thanks," she said, standing and unzipping the dress the rest of the way and stepping out of it.

After laying her dress across a chair, she looked back to find her husband averting his eyes shyly. Clad only in panties, Calhoun crawled onto the bed to sit next to him, she was all taught muscles and soft curves.

"Hey Fix-it, I think you're over dressed." she whispered hotly in his ear, unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"T-tammy, oh my land!" he covered his furiously blushing face with his hands.

Tamora chuckled and nibbled gently on his ear before kissing his forehead.

"Am I rushing you?" she asked soothingly.

Peeping at her from between his fingers he shook his head, "N-no.. I-I just...I'm just..."

"Nervous?" She offered.

He nodded, still hiding behind his hands.

Slowly and gently Tamora took his hands away from his face and tipped his chin up so he'd look into her eyes.

"I love you Felix."

"I love you too." he murmured, placing a hand alongside her face, his gaze soft.

"And we're married now, you're allowed to look at me..."she slowly took his hand from her face and placed it gently on her breast. "And touch."

"Jiminy jaminy..." he breathed, blush deepening even further before she leaned down for a kiss.

Their lips met softly and her tongue slipped into his mouth, she could feel him shudder a little at the contact and continued where she'd left off with the buttons of his shirt. Surprisingly, his free hand came up to cup her other breast and he began stroking them gently. Pulling away from the kiss she nuzzled into his neck, letting out a breathy moan of encouragment. His touch on her breasts was featherlight and maddening, she wanted to push him into the mattress and rip his clothes off but knew she'd have to take it slow not to frighten him. It felt like she was trying to coax a frightened animal out of hiding, she knew she could banish his shyness if she played her cards right and took it slow.

"Oh Felix," She purred in his ear, "More."

His touch became firmer and he brushed his thumbs across her tight nipples, eliciting another breathy moan from her. She pushed the shirt off his shoulders and he temporarily released her breasts to cast it aside. His warm strong hands returned to her body, ghosting over her sides, dancing gingerly over her battle scars. Growing bolder he gently pressed her back onto the mattress where she lay back and looked down at Felix as he placed soft kisses on her stomach. Shuffling up a little he placed a kiss on the swell of one breast and looked up with a blush to gauge her reaction.

Tamora gave him a heated look and tenderly stroked his hair, guiding his head back to her breast. Felix continued placing kisses on her soft skin, surprising her by lapping gently at her nipple with his hot tongue. Tamora gave a moan of encouragement and he closed his lips over the tight bud, suckling gently. He moaned softly, the vibration making her shudder. Felix bit gently at her nipple, sending a pang of pleasure right to her core.

Calhoun gave a little gasp of surprise and pleasure, twining her fingers in his soft hair.

"Felix..." she growled.

He pulled away and looked up at her, eyes half lidded and drunk with lust. Now she was getting somewhere.

"Come here Soldier," she whispered softly, "that's an order."

Like a man under a trance he crawled up slowly to kiss her, hands reaching up to cup her face. They kissed deeply for a few moments before Tamora pulled away and looked at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Lose the pants." she commanded firmly. "And the boxers."

"Y-yes ma'm!" he pulled away, eager to please. Standing on the bed he fumbled with the button and pulled them down along with his boxers, nearly tripping trying to get out of them. Calhoun glanced at that part of him, hard and erect for her.

"Jiminy..." she whispered, making him laugh.

"Something wrong?" he asked softly, crawling back to her, face blushing hotly.

"You never told me you were packing, Fix-it..." Tamora said with a wry grin.

"I-it's nothing impressive, just like the rest of me..." he replied, adverting his gaze shyly.

"That's what you think, Short Stack," she pulled him back to her, pressing his warm little body to hers, "You're plenty impressive to me, you're everything to me, I love you."

"I love you too Tammy, I-I'll do my best for you." he whispered, nuzzling her face before kissing her gently.

This pace was driving Tamora mad, her body was practically humming with excitement and anticipation. She felt like a bow, strung too tight and ready to break. Thankfully, Felix broke away and turned his attention to her panties. Placing his hands on her hips, he slowly dragged her panties down, kissing and nipping gently at the soft skin of her hip. His warm hands followed the path of her long legs, tugging her last bit of clothing off and tossing it aside. Now she lay gloriously naked before him, his new wife, the one he wanted to spend forever with, and he wanted nothing more than to please her.

Crawling back up to her Felix knelt by her hips and gently parted her legs with one hand. He slid his fingers up the softness of her thigh and hesitated for a moment, brushing his fingers gently over her downy curls.

"May I?" he whispered, eyes soft and full of passion.

"Fix-it, if you don't do something soon, I think I might kill you. So yes, please, touch me..." she huffed a little and added sternly. "Now."

His fingers dipped down to stroke at her wetness, tentatively at first then with more purpose, making her squirm and moan his name. Tamora reached down to grasp his hardness and gave him a firm stroke.

With her touch his brain seemed to short circuit for a moment, he let out a moan and reluctantly removed his fingers from her slick heat. Gingerly he repositioned himself between her thighs, placing a kiss on her taught stomach before looking up at her with questioning eyes.

"Fix-it, if I have to tell you yes one more time..." she growled playfully.

"Yes Ma'm." he whispered with a goofy, love struck grin, eyes all lust and heat.

Teasingly he traced her entrance with the tip of his hardness, pressing forward gently but not yet entering her.

"Felix..." she huffed, her voice taking on an uncharacteristic pleading note, "I'm dying here..."

Feeling a bit mischievous, Felix grinned up at her slyly, "I can fix it." He whispered before burying himself within her heat.

Tamora let out a long moan that Felix echoed, his hands gripping her hips firmly.

"Oh, Tammy...Tammy, Tammy, Tammy... my Tammy Jean..." he whispered her name over and over, like a prayer, and began gently thrusting forward.

The friction was sweet and made Calhoun feel like she was on fire, her hands fisted in the sheets, her head full of him. He maintained that torturous pace for far too long, she could feel him shuddering. Looking down at her new husband, his eyes were shut tight, a look of fierce focus on his face.

"Felix..." she bucked against him gently to get his attention.

He looked up at her with a fiery expression she wasn't used to seeing. Calhoun wanted nothing more than to undo him and knew just the way to do it. She looked down at him coyly through half lidded eyes, a light blush playing across her cheeks.

"Oh Felix, you give me the honeyglows something awful." she said seductively, winking at him.

The effect was immediate and surprising, he let out a hungry moan and started thrusting at a furious pace, making her gasp at the feeling. His hands dug almost painfully into her hips, his breath coming out in short pants, his moans echoing hers. Soon she was spiraling upward, feeling him in every cell in her body, then crashing back down while crying out his name, her climax breaking free, making her back arch off the bed. Felix buried his face into the soft skin of her stomach, right there with her, riding out his pleasure in a final few thrusts before collapsing bonelessly onto her.

Tamora put a hand over her eyes and tried to catch her breath, coming down from the high.

"Jiminy..." Felix mumbled into her skin.

"Jaminy." Calhoun replied with a laugh. "C'mere Soldier." She opened her arms for him and he crawled up to kiss her lazily.

"I love you Tammy." he whispered, nuzzling into her side as he pulled the covers over them.

"Love you too Short Stack." she replied, kissing the top of his head.

Calhoun pulled him close and curled around him, tucking his head under her chin and holding him tight like a well-loved teddy bear. Safety and calm seemed to emanate from him and it washed over her in gentle waves. Sleep lapped gently at her and her eyes felt so heavy, Tamora gave in to the drowsiness, knowing that the nightmares would not haunt her. She felt so full to bursting with love, there was room for nothing else.


End file.
